The Night Over
by clcummins12
Summary: The 1st story of "The Night Series" What really happened the night Castle stayed over at Beckett's...or what we all wished had happened... rated M for sexual content in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**This story picks up after the episode where Castle decides to stay with Kate when the serial killer is out to kill her. This shows what really happens over the night they are together, or what we all at least wished had happened. This is my first fanfic, so please leave nice comments :)**

* * *

The Night Over: Chapter 1

Beckett awoke to a sudden crash outside her bedroom door. She opened her eyes wondering if she was just hearing things. Another crash and the sound of someone grunting in pain reassured her they were real. Quickly getting up and putting on the robe beside her bed she grabbed her weapon and quietly opened her door. She heard frantic movement in the kitchen and someone grunting as if in pain.

With her back against the wall she slowly eased her way to the kitchen door. Pausing for only a second to take in a deep breath, she swung open the door only to find herself pointing her gun at Castle.

"Don't shoot!" Castle yelled while hopping around on one foot.

"Castle! What the hell are you doing?" she asked relieved that it was him and not the man who had been stalking her.

"I was going to fix a midnight snack when a skillet fell onto my foot. By the way, who puts pans in a top cabinet?" he said leaning down to pick up the skillet that was lying on the floor.

"Apparently I do." She replied with a hint of humor in her eyes. "What were you gonna make?"

"Ever had a strawberry cheese cake smoothie?"He asked, smiling.

"Yes. And I'm sorry to say but I don't have any strawberries."

"I didn't think so. I browsed the refrigerator. You don't…ah, cook much, do you?"

"I mostly order take out."

"Figures." He said making her smile. They watched each other for while, both taking in the sight before them.

He loved how she could look sexy with bed hair and a robe. He wondered what she was wearing underneath her robe. It cut low enough just to reveal the tops of her breasts. His eyes lingered there and then looked up to meet her eyes.

She; however, was busy doing the exact same thing. She noticed the sweat pants he was wearing and her gaze followed up to observe his broad chest and shoulders. She had always wondered what he would look like without a shirt on. Hell, she had imagined it the first time she had seen him a year ago.

He took a step forward. "How about we have some of that wine I brought over? Surely they won't call you in at midnight." He asked.

"No. I-"

"It's the least I can do for waking you up so late." He said, trying to convince her.

"Alright." She said after considering it for a while. "Let me put my gun up." She said then walked out of the kitchen back to her room.

He watched her walk away, smiling at his own cleverness.

* * *

**Hey guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter which will have alot more romance between Castle and Beckett. I wanted to start chapter 1 off kinda slow getting everyone caught up to where we are, but please keep watching for Chapter 2 (which I am currently in the middle of writing right now). You can follow me on twitter: /clcummins12 to see when the next chapters are up :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Night Over: Chapter 2

When she came back out she went to her living room to see Castle spread out on her couch, eyes closed. She didn't think she had taken that long, she thought. She had to change and wanted to brush her hair, seeing it looked like a disaster once she had looked in the mirror. He was very sweet and nice at times, she thought to herself as she watched him sleep. How many guys would offer to stay at your house when a delusional serial killer was out to get you? In Beckett's experience, not many. There were certainly times when Castle would do or say something or accidently touch her for that matter and she could feel her heart skip a beat. She had often wondered what her life would be like with him in it- no longer as just a friend. She could see it happening. Sometimes she'd find herself wishing it would.

She continued to look at Castle. Something about him definitely appealed to her senses. She looked over at the table in front of the couch and saw two wine glasses with the bottle of wine he had brought, now halfway drunk.

She went to the end of the couch and sat down.

"I'm up…I'm up…"Castle said groggily, rubbing his eyes. He moved his legs from the end of the couch and sat up. "I decided to let you choose the movie since I love all genres."

"Even sappy love stories?"

"Especially sappy love stories." He said smiling as she went over to her DVD collection.

She took her time trying to choose a movie. She didn't have many, being a cop meant that you had to live on a budget, but what she did buy were the classics that you could watch over and over again.

She sat back down after choosing a movie and turning on the TV. Was it just him or did she choose to sit closer to him this time around? That was when he noticed what she was wearing. She had on sweat pants and a simple black cami. If he thought she looked sexy before, then he was out of words now, a very rare thing that happened to Castle.

Beckett pressed the play button as "City Lights" began to play.

"Ah, a Charlie Chaplin type of girl. Nice." He said smiling to himself.

"Something wrong with a good classic movie, Castle?" Beckett asked him glancing his way.

"No nothing at all. I said I liked all genres. Even the boring ones." Castle said teasing her as he did every day at work.

She had grown used to it now-the teasing, the annoying comments, the snappy remarks. So used to it that she had almost learned to ignore him and move on-almost.

"Let me guess. You're an all action type of guy, or better yet, sci-fi?" She said mocking him, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"There is nothing wrong with a little science fiction being fed into your brain. Most psychologists will argue that a little bit of out of the ordinary, bizarre happenings that you come by are actually good for the brain. They make you more creative, more imaginative."

"Well then I guess that by being stuck with you I should become an artist by now."

"And look, not only a great classic movie, but a comedy as well." He said having his fun.

She decided to give up. Arguing with Castle was like arguing with a five year old on a sugar high. He would never stop and by giving in and arguing with him was just giving him more and more incentive to keep going. She knew that annoying her was what brought joy to his day. So instead, being the mature adult that she was, she simply rolled her eyes and turned to watch the movie that was playing on the television screen.

He couldn't stop looking at her. He tried to focus on the movie, but her beauty kept getting in the way. He turned to look at the TV screen, vowing not to glance her way, but failing miserably in the process.

Why did Castle keep looking at her? She had tried for almost a year to get him to notice her. She admitted that she had a crush on him, but decided to let fate work its magic.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the input! Please continue to follow me on twitter for more updates/spoiler alerts: /clcummins12 Please comment and leave reviews for me...Please continue to read (I promise, the really good stuff is coming!) I am trying to get Chapter 3 up A.S.A.P. so keep watching for it :) thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys here it is: CHAPTER 3! The one you have been waiting for! Please leave me comments, telling me what you think about it!**

* * *

The Night Over: Chapter 3

God, why did she have to be so beautiful? He gave up on trying to watch the movie a while ago. Now, he let his mind wander. He looked at the tops of her breasts, which were now showing excessively with such a small cami on. He wondered what she would taste like and the feel of her under his hands. Her stomach was flat, showing the benefits of working out every day. Her arms were toned with a hint of muscle. Her hands looked light and fragile, oh how he wondered what they would feel like running over his body.

He tried to stop thinking that way. If he kept it up he didn't know if he would possess the willpower to control himself any longer. The more he watched the movie; however, the more he just wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her. He felt as though she had the innocence of a child and wanted to protect her from anything, even if that meant giving up his own life, he thought, remembering the time he had saved her from getting shot. He remembered back to the first time he had asked her out:

"We could go to dinner, debrief each other."

"Why, Castle? So I can be another one of your conquests?"

"Or I could be one of yours."

She paused, as if thinking about it for a moment. Castle had his hopes up. He thought for sure she would agree with him. After all, what sane person would turn down a dinner date with a famous author?

"It was nice to meet you, Castle." She had said, holding out her hand.

Oh yeah…Beckett would.

"It's too bad. It would've been great."

Castle had tried to hide his disappointment. He was almost in shock that she had turned him down. At first he had thought he heard wrong, but realized from the look on her face that he had heard her correctly.

She leaned up close to him. Her mouth almost touching his ear. "You have no idea." She had simply said and turned to walk away.

He watched her walk. Couldn't remove his eyes from her, he thought remembering.

Well he wanted an idea. He wanted to know how great it could be.

The nerve of that woman, the more he thought about her snappy remark, the more he realized how much she had hurt his ego. No one had ever turned down a date with the famous author Richard Castle. Ever since that day, he had made a new goal in his life. He wanted Kate, he wanted her bad. Perhaps that was why he chose her as his muse? Not only was he able to think of great story lines on a day to day basis, but he had found a verbal sparring partner.

He glanced over towards Beckett whose head was turned towards the TV. Did she not feel anything when she was in his presence? Did she not feel a spark anytime he walked into a room. A spark like the one he felt every time she smiled, or laughed, or even rolled her eyes at him for that matter. Maybe this spark only went one way. Maybe he was wasting his time by hoping for something that would never happen.

Beckett was a trained cop. She was trained to read people's emotions and what they weren't saying by the look on their faces. Castle definitely had a look. Every time he had glanced over at her, and she did notice every time, he had a focused look. A hard, determining, I want you look. She had seen this look over the year that they had been working together but had chosen to ignore it. Now, she realized she couldn't. She could no longer keep her emotions bottled up inside. Not only were they preventing her from sleeping most nights, but they needed to be let out so she wouldn't have to feel trapped anymore. She would have done this sooner if not for her one fear.

Many people would not believe this if you told them. Everyone who knew her had a picture of a confident cop. One who faced obstacles head on. On many cases, their view of her would be correct. But when it came to relationships, or with Castle for that matter, he brought out something in her that she didn't like. Something that needed to be conquered so she could move on with her life.

She was scared, no, terrified of being in a relationship with Castle. It had nothing to do with the occupation he held, it was something that went much deeper than that. She was afraid that Castle would end up to be just another fling like many of her past relationships.

Beckett had layers. The top layer, the layer that she showed the world, was the tough female detective. She was the one who never gave up, the one who always had all the answers, the one who always got her man. She was the confident, independent, no nonsense allowed, cop who was determined to solve every case that was presented to her. Castle was like another case that had to be handled with care.

Ever since her mom had died, Beckett had always seen herself as broken. As something that needed fixing. She didn't want Castle to feel as though he had to fix her. She didn't want him to see her as something broken and she was terrified that if she allowed him to peel back all the layers and was able to see her for whom she really was, that was what he would see.

Castle wondered what she was thinking. She had her brow furrowed, a sure sign that something was on her mind. He would have asked, but then she would have realized that he kept looking at her. He couldn't help it. She was like a magnet to which his eyes were attracted to. Perhaps if she was wearing something more…covering, he would not be so keen to glance at her every five seconds.

"Beckett, will you please put a shirt on or something?" Castle asked not daring to look at her out of fear for what could and probably would happen.

She smiled. "Why? Is this turning you on?" she asked seductively, turning towards him.

"I'm not gonna lie, it is very hard to concentrate on the movie right now." He said still looking at the TV, but obviously not caring what was happening on it.

She got up and went to stand in between his legs, leaning her face down towards his making sure he was look at her.

"But what if I like it?" she said, sitting down in his lap, but still facing him. "What if I like it…a lot?"

Her face drew closer and closer to his. Castle's mouth suddenly became very dry. They kept their eyes locked as she moved closer, moving her lips over his in a teasing motion. Castle never thought he would see this side of Kate, then again he wasn't thinking very straight at the moment. He knew she had a sexy, seductive side, but he never expected her to be the one teasing him.

She moved back a little and suddenly stopped, looking intently into his half closed eyes. She seemed to be trying to decide if this was what she wanted to do. She shut her eyes, making her decision, and finally closed the gap.

Castle had kissed many women before. This was nothing new for him. Yet, when Kate had given into her emotions and their lips first met, he felt like a nervous teenager all over again.

She tasted sweet and potent, making him weak with a desire for more. They parted only for a second to get another breath of air. Both trying to get as much oxygen as they could in their lungs before they came together once again. He moved his hands up the legs of her pants to cup her face to present her with a more passionate kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, lightly nipping there. She let out a small moan and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. He began to explore the inside of her mouth as his hands began to roam freely over her.

She never expected kissing Castle would be so pleasurable. She thought that they would kiss once and be done with it, that was that. But no. Kissing him brought out something in her that she never knew she possessed. She felt alive when she kissed him, no, she felt more than that, she felt free. Whenever she was around Castle she could see herself being whatever she wanted to be. He made her feel exceptional. He made her feel wanted and treasured. Whether she was willing to accept this feeling was another thing.

She let her hands roam over his body, running up and down his broad chest and shoulders. Every time he touched her she felt her body shiver with excitement. She had never really thought of herself as a good kisser. It wasn't because she didn't have confidence. God knew she had enough. It wasn't that she felt awkward about it, she thought of it as fun and exciting. Perhaps it was just that with her history of guys, she was afraid nothing would last-that everything was only temporarily. Ok, so maybe this had nothing to do with the way she kissed. Maybe it all boiled down to the way she handled her relationships. She hoped that Castle would last. She hoped that Castle would be different from the guys in the past whom she had dated. So far, he was making her wishes come true.

She heard Castle let out a moan as he moved his hands down to her barely covered breasts. She brought him down on the couch, her body laying over his. He moved his hands up and down the thing material that she wore as a covering.

"Bedroom?" Kate barely whispered almost making it sound as a demand rather than a question.

Castle could only nod in reply as his mouth bore down hard on hers.

Continuing their make-out session all the way to the bedroom door, he threw her back upon the bed. No longer able to contain all the lustful energy he had bottled up inside, he began to lift her cami over her head. She helped him by wiggling out of it. He began to devour her by planting a trail of kisses down the length of her body. He stopped just above the top of her pants and moved back up to her neck, nipping playfully along the way.

Her hands were no longer able to be controlled as they pulled at his shirt, begging for access to touch his chest. She lifted the shirt over his head and began to run her hands over his hard chest. She ran them over his shoulders, feeling his muscles tighten wherever she touched. He felt so good she thought as she felt her nipples harden under his touch. He began sucking on her recently hardened breast while massaging the other one with his free hand. She threw her head back, pleasure now taking full control of her. He moved to the other breast, licking, biting, sucking on it as he had the one before.

She felt exceptional. No one had ever made her feel like this. And quite honestly, she had never felt this much pleasure when she was with any other guys in her past. Castle was one of a kind she thought and smiled. He brought his mouth back up to hers. She ran her hands through his hair leaving it a disheveled mess as he moved lower once more.

"Jesus Kate…you're so beautiful." He said as he began to kiss her stomach. He quickly blew a raspberry there making her laugh and lightening the mood, as he knew it would.

He smiled up at her, loving the way she laughed. Loving the way she smiled. Loving the way she was just her. He loved everything about her. All the way from the sarcastic and confident cop to the fragile and teasing woman whom he now saw.

He loved the way she tasted, the way she felt underneath him. He loved the way she flinched and her heart beat faster when kissed her or touched her for that matter. There was simply nothing about her that he didn't like or admire.

He moved his hands down to the top of her pants, letting them rest there while he came up to receive a greedy and eager kiss from her. He slowly began to slide her pants down lower and lower. Her breath was cut short as he began to rub her.

She was hot and ready for him.

She reached down to where she could feel the tops of his pants and began to tug them down, hastily wanting to feel him inside of her.

After his pants had been thrown down onto the floor she began to work on his boxers, removing them as quickly as possible.

He slowly, almost tortuously, began to remove her panties. He followed the notion by placing kisses down her. She felt a spark as when his mouth grazed over her opening making her want him even more.

She began to move up against him, ready for him to take her but he wanted to have his fun with her first. She felt herself gasp as he slipped a finger in and pleasure began to take over her once more. He moved inside her trying to find her spot to make her go wild.

She felt him in her hand, stroking his length and moving faster and faster as he filled her up even more by placing in another finger. She began to moan and her body instinctively began to move with the motion of his hand.

He could hardly concentrate on what he was doing. He was about to lose all the strength he had as she kept moving her hand faster and faster_. Damn, that felt so good_, Castle thought to himself. He needed to hurry and take her before he went off the edge.

He slowly removed his hand and moved directly above her. He stopped right before entering looking directly at her. Her eyes were filled with a lustful desire. Making sure this was what she wanted he slowly began to fill her up.

She closed her eyes. She moaned and whispered his name.

Just hearing her say his name made him smile. He also let out a moan as he began to enter her again and then over and over, picking up speed along the way. Her body moved alongside his, both feeling things they had never felt before. They had become one. Both reacting to the way the other moved, anticipating what the other was about to do.

She heard him call out her name before he began to fill her up, causing her to say his name one last time before he collapsed on the bed beside her. They both laid there for a moment, neither one speaking, both trying to catch their breath. The smell of sex and sweat began to cover the room. She could smell him all over and she loved it. She had never experienced anything that radiant before in her entire life.

He couldn't think. Not at all. And right now, that was alright with him. He was content just laying beside her, hearing her breathe, smelling her, the taste of her still in his mouth. He loved it and he hoped that it would never change. He wanted to keep her in his life. This was not a game for him and he intended to let Kate know that as soon as he recovered and gained his strength back, which he realized could take longer than he thought.

* * *

***ATTENTION***! : This is the last chapter for this story..HOWEVER, it is NOT finished! I am making another story which will be a sequel continuing the relationship of Castle and Beckett. The new story is called: 'Night Into Dawn and Beyond'. Please read it :) Also, you can follow me on twitter: clcummins12 or add me on AIM: clcummins12 and I will keep you updated there and let you know when the new story is up! Thanks :)**

**Comments/Reviews? They are GREATLY appreciated!**

**A great thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with this story so far! On a side note, a great thanks to fellow writers for helping me by giving me ideas :)**


End file.
